


Fighting Requires Something To Hate

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [90]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "unrequited", Drabble, Drabbles, Frustration, Gen, Justification, Nihilism, Triumvirate, Unrequited, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Unrequited"It's easy to hate when there's a reason. But what if there really isn't. Can hate then be created?





	Fighting Requires Something To Hate

There was no one to hate.

Oh, someone could’ve been found, it was supposed.

But would it have helped?

Would it bring back to life the victims lying scattered and broken and dead?

Would it appease anyone?

Bring some other ones to justice?

Prove a point?

Even the score?

How do you ‘even the score’ when dead victims are the pawns?

All you can do is try at a different time, a different battle, a different day.

Maybe then Kirk and McCoy and Spock could feel justified with what they do.

Maybe then they can truly conquer the unknown universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
